The present invention relates to a dispenser for sucking back contents, and more particularly to a dispenser for sucking back contents which makes it possible to prevent over consumption of contents in such a way to suck back the contents remaining at an end portion of a nozzle of a button of a dispenser after the contents are discharged and used, and also makes it possible to prevent a container body from being contaminated by contents.
Common liquid or sticky liquid type cosmetic is stored in a dispenser container and is used as it is discharged by a certain amount. The dispenser container is equipped with a dispenser at the top of a container which stores contents. The above dispenser is pumped when a button with a nozzle is pressed for thereby discharging contents from the dispenser container.
In case of the above mentioned dispenser, when a user presses the button so as to discharge contents, the contents remains at an end portion of the nozzle after the contents is discharged. In this event, the contents remaining at the end portion of the nozzle may move down and contaminate the container and may be spoiled as it directly contact with air. In worse case, the contents may be hardened and block the nozzle. When such situation occurs, the user first needs to remove the hardened and stuck contents when in use. The contents may be over consumed.
Under the above described problems in the conventional art, many researchers are strongly interested in developing various dispensers which are capable of sucking back the contents remaining at the end portion of the nozzle in an attempt to prevent the container from being contaminated.